Naruto: Las Cenizas del Cuarta Espada
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: Ulquiorra al no Morir en su Batalla contra Ichigo decide seguirlo por la Garganta, sin control cae en las Flutuaciones de la realidad cayendo en las naciones elementales donde ve el desespero de un niño, Al final recordando a Ichigo se Fusiona con el Creando asi al primer Arrancar del mundo Shinobi. Eventual God-like.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba algo aburrido y esta idea me llego de golpe (literalmente) así que como buen demonio la puse en marcha, sin más me dicen su opinión de seguirla o no, ok vamos con esta locura pero antes aclare lo siguiente.

Yo personalmente creo que Ulquiorra es el Espada más fuerte por lo tanto sin problema es capaz de darle una soberana paliza a Madara en su estado Rikudō solo con su primera resurrección (siempre he creído que los de Bleach son más fuertes sin esfuerzo que los de Naruto) Aclarare tres cosas.

A) Sera un eventual God-like por sinceramente sin esfuerzo un Gillian es tan poderoso como Biju con 6 colas solo que no tienen mente para hacer algo relevante con ese poder.

B) Original mente pensaba en un Naruhina pero como van las cosas os dejare a ustedes escoger si Harem o si lo dejo con ella.

C) Siempre creí que Ulquiorra fue el más poderosos de los espadas y que era el cuarta por un tecnicismo.

* * *

**NARUTO: LAS CENIZAS DEL CUARTA ESPADA.**

* * *

Ulquiorra estuvo a punto murió en su batalla contra el arrancar de Ichigo sin embargo su ansias de enfrentarse a Kurosaki Ichigo lo obligo a ir contra sus propias heridas y aun de espaldas lo ataco descontrolando su Reiatsu y perdiendo su transformación. Estuvo frente a él le dijo que jamás pelearía con un enemigo en semejante estado deplorable, se ofreció un combate más honorable pero antes de lograr su objetivo "_poof"_ su cuerpo empezó a consumirse, su Reiatsu llego a su límite, simplemente se dejó llevar por la muerte, solo antes de morir realmente se dio cuenta de lo que empezó a sentir por el tesoro de Aizen. Así llego a su fin la vida del espada Ulquiorra Cifer…. ¿o no?

Como si lo último de su esencia se lo pidiera siguió con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia y Reiatsu logro seguir a kurosaki, apenas estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, al fin siguió a kurosaki a través de la Garganta, Mala idea.

Siendo solo Reiatsu, sin cuerpo apenas unas partículas espirituales, sin conciencia y sin la necesaria capacidad de manipulación de Reiatsu, realmente no fue buena idea entrar a un portal multidireccional y Multidimensional, sin forma de oponerse a la voluntad de esas fuerzas, Ulquiorra O lo que quedo del cayo en las corrientes de la Garganta. Hay empezó toda su nueva vida.

(-)

Ulquiorra en su travesía recupero su conciencia gracias a la cantidad insana de Reiatsu residual en la garganta pero seguía siendo solo unas partículas espirituales a la deriva, el mundo en el que cayo solo podría describirse como "pintoresco", los humanos manejaban una energía que compartía leves similitudes con el Reiatsu, esta energía que por lo que pudo oír llamada Chacra, este chacra le permitía a los humanos efectuar hazañas que a vista de un espada solo eran monerías de humanos imitando Hollows, también noto que los humanos se dividían en tribus o rebaños de gran tamaño denominados "Aldea", unas eran de un tamaño considerable mientras las otras eran de un tamaño igual al de las Noches, en las que estuvo se llevó la grata sorpresa de ver a humanos con habilidades cercanas a un Gillian estos se denominaban Kages, según la información que obtuvo había solo cinco con ese poder pero alrededor del mundo había algunos que compartían ese mismo nivel, solo hasta que llego a Konoha o aldea oculta entre las hojas que se llevó una interesante muestra humana de estupidez.

* * *

(-)

Era de nuevo 10 de octubre, otro día de conmemoración de la caída del demonio más fuerte Kyubi no Yoko a manos del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, donde este hace apenas 6 años había dado su vida junto con la de su esposa que ese día con él, sin que nadie estuviera al tanto de su embarazo secreto, durante el día del parto un hombre con mascara naranja y un solo agujero ataco al Yondaime, mato a la esposa del Sandaime Hokage y a los AMBUs encargados de la vigilancia, procedió a secuestrar al hijo del Hokage para usarlo de cebo, cosa que funciono de una manera bastante macabra, el Enmascarado paso a extraer al inquilino dentro de una de las ultimas Uzumakis, con el inocente e inofensivo demonio suelto, el usurario del Sharingan le hecho un Genjutsu que hizo del animal demoniaco una gran masa de destrucción sin medida.

A cabo de un rato disfrutando de su obra, el enmascarado por simple capricho acepto el reto del Yondaime Hokage a pelear, el primero pensando que ganaría dejo de lado sus estrategias y empezó su arremetida contra el Kage, usando solo su Hiraishin y su siempre confiable Rasengan logro quitarle el control del Kyubi que a pesar de ser libre, como toda bestia del Averno continuo con su masacre sin escalas, El Sandaime junto con sus dos alumnos restantes pasaron a hacerle frente a tremenda bestia, de un arranque de estupidez extrema El Sanín de los sapos dejo de momento libre al Kyubi lo suficiente tiempo como para cargar un Biju dama y mandar al carajo a todos, por suerte gracias a pronta intercesión del Hokage le salvo el pellejo a la aldea.

En resumen luego de la batalla el Yondaime se vio forzado a sellar al Kyubi dentro de su recién nacido hijo, que por alguna razón recibía el nombre de "Naruto", su madre Kushina estaba a punto de morir junto con su esposo así que solo le dejo sus buenos deseos al pequeño, todo bien, invocaron al dios Shinigami que por algún motivo era un joven de cabellera Naranja que parecía estar cabreado referente a que una maldita enana no le dijo nada referente a eso, luego de mala gana y sin saber cómo sello en el pequeño a la bestia, luego por extraño que parezca el joven se comió las almas sin mucho entusiasmo, los padres dejaron este mundo sabiendo que su hijo seria visto como un gran héroe por la aldea.

Que Equivocados Estaban.

* * *

(-)

La vida del niño paso a ser un verdadero infierno, la criatura a sus 2 años fue inmediatamente lanzado a su suerte, el orfanato donde residía lo odiaba hasta o más profundo de su ser, las cuidadoras lo envenenaban seguido en las comidas, lo obligaban a dormir junto a las ratas en la cocina , los niños no jugaban con él, es más de una vez esos niños se juntaron para amedrentar a Naruto, la mayoría de sus conocidos lo miraban como un estorbo, el Sandaime le había enviado un AMBU de vigilancia que supuestamente lo cuidaba, lo más que hacía era encubrir a los atacantes constantes del rubio, se preguntaran quien era el guardián pues no si otro que Hatake Kakashi, el rubio se quejó de las palizas y el Sandaime harto de esa intolerancia dejo que una AMBU con mascara de gato lo cuidara, cosa que disminuyo los ataques pero solo en una escala microscópica debido al poco interés de cuidarle de la AMBU peli Morado.

A los 4 las cosa empeoraron, cada tres meses un grupo de Ninjas empezaba algo con el nombre de "Por Kushina-sensei" que no era más que una cacería humana para ver quien "castigaba" mejor al "Niño demonio", curiosamente en ese grupo estaba La AMBU Neko, seguido por una serie de mujeres a las cuales le encantaban ver sufrir al rubio, lo peor eran las llamadas "Pugnas del demonio" cada 10 de octubre que por coincidencia era el mismo día de su cumple años todos los civiles encabezados por Sakuya Haruno empezaban la casa del zorro.

Dejando eso de lado Naruto sufría de desnutrición de 2 nivel la cual empezaría a acarrear mucho problemas mientras crecía, al igual que en el orfanato lo poco que le vendían en la calle o envenado o pasado del tiempo estaba, no podía comprar ropa, salvo uno monos naranjas que a simple vista gritaban "MATENME", dejando eso de lado, sufría el peor mal que un humano le infligía a otro… la soledad, ninguna persona se le acercaba, los niños no jugaban con él es mas a veces incluso formaban pequeños tumultos para golpearlo, los adultos lo odiaban y temían y por ultimo él se había….. Acostumbrado. Acostumbrado a la soledad, al odio, a los maltratos a todo…

Pero hoy en específico se planteaba una nueva forma de tortura, a sus 6 años Naruto perdió la fe completa hacia los humanos, las pocas personas a las cuales les tenía mero respecto eran al Hokage y a Los dueños del Ichiraku Ramen, eso no importaba de camino a su casa el joven de seis años fue envuelto por una turba llena de toda clase de habitantes de konoha, pensó que como era su cumpleaños lo dejarían Neko vendría en su rescate, sin saber que justo ese día caía la fecha de los castigos, las personas pasaron a golpearlo mientras lo insultaban, una vez tirado en el suelo con su propia sangre como adorno en su cuerpo los Shinobis lo rodearon para empezar a masacrarlo con jutsus elementales.

- ¡Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)- trece bolas de fuego impactaron a Naruto en su cuerpo, pero se negaba a morir, él quería vivir, vivir para ser reconocido, para ser querido, para ser alguien en la aldea sin ver que ellos lo odiaban, con lo que quedaba de fuerza vio a la AMBU Neko sonreír, creyó que venía en su rescate pero en vez de eso antes de decirle "Neko-Nee" lo atravesó con su Katana en el corazón.

Naruto sintió que su última luz se apagó cuando esto pasó, su inquilino empezó a alegrase al fin seria libre, dejaría al idiota de su contenedor, dejaría de fingir que le importaba para destruir todo lo que le daba la gana, era el fin del humano Naruto Uzumaki.

Ulquiorra por primera vez experimentaba el sentimiento conocido como "Ira", esos humanos le hacían eso a uno de ellos, la cosas que Orihime se convirtieron en viles mentiras viendo como le hacían eso a pequeño humano, Kurosaki era humano así que pensaba que todos eran como el, aun odiándolo sabía que el peli naranja era la mayor muestra de valores humanos, y estos humanos en comparación con el estos eran simple animales, sin pensar dos veces se acercó al chico y como magia el siendo cenizas se mesclo con el cuerpo del infante que empezó a brillar en una explosión insana de Lo que los ninjas vieron como Chacra pero más denso.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH!- todos vieron como el demonio desbordaba en energía de color verde profundo, su grito parecía ser desgarrador, lo poco cuerdo en ellos sintieron el dolor en el chico, La AMBU Neko no sabía que sentía, ella le dio la estocada final entonces ¿Por qué razón le dolía hacerlo?, de golpe en la mente, la actitud del chico al conocerlo era igual a la de…

- ¡KUSHINA-SENSEI!- la joven se lanzó hacia el chico tratando de calmarlo pero una onda de ese "Chacra" la mando a una esquina vomitando sangre, los demás Shinobis siguieron con lo que pensaron que su amiga hacia disparando bolas de fuego que se deshacían antes de llegar al blanco sin saber que dentro del rubio algo sin precedentes pasaba.

Mind Of Naruto.

Naruto estaba frente a alguien que desconocía por completo, parecía un joven de 16 años con el cabello negro relajado, ojos verdes brillantes, con piel tan blanca que anormal en una persona, de curiosas marcas debajo de sus ojos imitando lágrimas de un brillante color verde, con un chaleco blanco semi abierto mostrando un hoyo en su pecho, con pantalones holgados de color blanco y sandalias negras, lo más curioso en el eran su Katana que descansaba en su cintura y un extraño casco con cuerno en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

- ¿Q-Quien E-Eres?- pregunto temeroso su mente era el único lugar donde no debía temer y ahora había alguien dentro, un desconocido de expresión poco interesada, luego volteo a ver al Kitsune su único "amigo" en su jaula tratando de salir cosa que logro y de golpe salió disparado hacia el rubio con expresión de terror, sin embargo el peli negro de blanco se interpuso en el camino del zorro dándole un puñetazo que lo mando directo a la jaula de nuevo.

**- ¡TU MALDITO NINGEN!, ¡COMO TE ATREVES!, ¡TE ENSEÑARE A TEMERME!-** El Kitsune se lanzó hacia Ulquiorra que desapareció de su vista para aparecer detrás del animal con su mano sobre el pecho del Kyubi que sin saber cómo se estrelló contra los barrotes de nuevo.

- Conoce tu lugar animal-

La voz sin emociones del joven estremeció al Kyubi, antes de darse cuenta ese Ningen lo tomo de hocico y lo mando al suelo con su fuerza, ¡un humano no debería tener esa fuerza!, el demonio alzo su garra tratando de atravesar al humano que se quedó quieto, la garra llego a su destino sin causarle el mínimo daño al joven, este tomo la garra que estaba en pecho y solo aplicando fuerza.

- CLICK-

La garra del Kyubi se destruyó en miles de pedazos el Kitsune más que harto se posiciono en cuatro patas mientras cargaba su chacra en la boca, al final una esfera negra salió disparada hacia Naruto y Ulquiorra que ni se inmuto.

- Bala-

Desde la muñeca del peli negro una curiosa bola de energía pequeña impacto contra la Bijudama destruyéndola, el Kyubi ya de por si tenía miedo, ahora estaba cagado, frente a un "humano" que le dio la paliza de su vida sin sudar una gota, se empezó a acerca poco a poco a Naruto, sonrío seria el fin del rubio y ella podría salir sin problema.

- ¿Q-Quien E-eres?-

Naruto tenía miedo, no todos los días un adolecente vence al Demonio más poderoso del mundo y ahora se acerca a ti, eso sin duda era una locura de timo para quien escribe ciencia ficción, el rubio dejo de divagar viendo como el pálido hombre lo vio fijamente.

- Soy el Cuarta espada: Ulquiorra Cifer y tú Ahora eres mi sucesor- soltó sin más el peli negro Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder y su inquilino estaba bien jodido.

- ¿Por-porque yo?- en la mente del rubio venían los insultos de los Shinobis al verlo en tratando de hacer un Jutsu sin éxito, luego como fácilmente llega e y el ofrece ser su sucesor de un poder tremendo. Eso sin duda era una locura.

- Porque tal vez tu tengas una respuesta, a lo que realmente yo buscaba….- Ulquiorra empezó a deformase hasta solo ser polvo que entro en Naruto, Kyubi intento tomar ventaja pero antes de hacerlo una reja de acero blanco le bloqueo el paso, en el centro como base del sello estaba un circulo con un murciélago en ella- … Un corazón.

Eso fue lo último que hoyo Naruto antes de que el polvo entrara en él y empezara a generar un extraño chacra verde a los ojos de Kyubi, Naruto empezó con el proceso de cambio.

Fuera de la mente de Naruto.

Afuera las cosas no iban precisamente de color de rosas, alrededor de Naruto se formó una cúpula de la energía verde, todos oyeron un bramido infernal antes de que la cúpula se rompiera.

- Pero que Carajos- eso fue lo más inteligente que llegaron a concebir lo Shinobis al ver a Naruto.

Ahora el rubio tenía un extraño casco con forma de cuernos en la frente, su piel palideció de forma anormal hasta parecer nieve, su cuerpo creció y se marcó como por obra de magia dirían que de 13 parecía , También sostenía una Katana la empuñadura naranja, la base de plata y por último la funda de color blanco , su cabello ahora lucia opaco, sus ojos dos témpanos de hielo, con eso mismo vio a sus atacantes, estos se asustaron a mas no poder, como tentando su suerte un idiota soltó lo primero.

- ¡VAMOS SOLO ES EL DEMONIO!- el civil en cuestión perdió la cabeza que termino en el piso rodando hacia los pies del resto de la turba, Naruto tenía su espada empuñada con el hermoso filo cubierto de sangre.

- La verdad poco me importa lo que humanos como ustedes digan de mi pero….- todos se tensaron él dijo "humanos como ustedes" es decir que el ya no era humano-… No se confunda, no soy un monstruo o algo así, yo soy un ser superior soy un _Arrancar_- Naruto batió su espada para limpiarla de la sangre, volteo a Yugao que lo veía con ojos suplicantes y desapareció en un zumbido brusco.

(-)

Naruto llego a su apartamento, su mente lo golpeo con recuerdos, de la vida del peli negro, todo desde que era un Simple Gillian hasta ser un Vasto lord, después vinieron sus técnicas, cosa que agradeció, sus técnicas eran pocas pero excesivamente destructivas, luego su nivel, vio los recuerdos y pudo catalogarse a sí mismo.

Naruto sin problemas estaba en el nivel de un Hollow común que vendría siendo el equivalente a un Jounin Alto, luego recordó a Aizen, el hombre que lo volvió un arrancar y al cual tenía el más profundo respecto, su lugar como espada y a sus compañeros, cabe decir que al que más recordó fue a Yammy, sus batallas y su fin contra Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sin decir más Naruto sonrío, ahora tenía un nuevo poder, una nueva meta, un nuevo sueño y un nuevo destino, si el humano Naruto uzumaki había muerto esa noche para darle paso al arrancar Naruto Cifer: EL próximo Zero Espada.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Verán este es solo una idea si así lo quieren puedo continuarlo, unos cuanto Reviews ayudan al proceso creativo, ustedes deciden, nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno veo que la historia ha tenido una gran aceptación así que empecé a trabajar en este capítulo, así como busque hacerlo lo más largo que mi querida imaginación pudiera, hora de empezar con la función.

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE Naruto O BLEACH ESTO LO SON Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Naruto: Cenizas del cuarta espada**

* * *

**2 Años.**

Konoha a los 8 años del ataque del Kyubi no era lo que en su esplendor supondría a la aldea más fuerte de todo el continente elemental, gracias a los problemas de antaño como la deserción de Orochimaru, La ida de la Sanín Tsunade, la semi completa destrucción de konoha a manos de la más fuerte de los Biju. Pero eso realmente no se comparaba a los dos años desde el nombrado "despertar del demonio", desde ese día nada en konoha fue igual.

Lo más relevante fue el intento de arremetida por parte de los civiles un día después del "despertar" que termino con más de 200 muertos gracias a la mano del recientemente nombrado Naruto Cifer.

También el cambio de nombre de apellido autorizado de "Uzumaki" por "Cifer", algo que descoloco por completo al Sandaime Hokage que siempre se fumaba las estupideces de "¡EL NOMBRE NARUTO UZUMAKI SERA RECORDADO POR SIEMPRE DATEBAYO!", pero también le dolió el hecho es que durante todo el trámite se refirió al Hokage no como "Jiji" sino como lo que era… Hokage, al mismo tiempo de eso pidió que a Yugao se le relevara de sus actividades como guardiana algo que lo dejo helado puesto que Hiruzen se aseguró de que el sello de amor de Naruto lo hiciera susceptible a cualquiera que le diera un poco de cariño, por últimos sus palabras le dejaron un hueco en el alma así como un miedo nunca antes visto.

- Hokage-san he de infórmale que si cualquiera, tanto civil como shinobi intentan algo contra mi persona… _**será inevitable que yo los mate**_- Naruto desapareció de la vista del viejo mono para aparecer a su espaldas viendo la aldea, algo que aterro por completo al viejo shinobi que en el fondo tenía la curiosidad de saber si eso el legendario Hiraishin y más en específico ¿quién coño se lo enseño?, Kakashi descartado él lo odiaba hasta la medula aun sabiendo quien era su padre, Yugao desechado ella solo era un intento de que el rubio tuviera un amigo y la verdad desconocía a otros conocidos del rubio.

La verdad durante el encuentro le presto poca atención a la vestimenta del rubio, o al hecho de que ahora poseía cuernos, ni que su cuerpo creció o mucho menos de que su cabello era algo más opaco que antes.

- Tal vez sea hora de emplear el plan "Vínculos"- el Hokage sonrió un tanto perversamente para después pensar en otras cosas más importantes que Naruto, el cual estaba en sus manos.

Pobre iluso.

La vida de Naruto cambio en esos dos años de formas bastantes drásticas, dejo de vivir en su apartamento y empezó a vivir en el temido "bosque de la muerte", en el cual lo más que hacía era entrenar, mejorar sus técnicas arrancar y ver las memorias del buen Ulquiorra, su cuerpo se tonifico y perfecciono a un nivel que cualquier ser humano envidiaría, no se preocupaba de la ropa ya que solo llevaba un conjunto que el mismo confecciono en base al uniforme de su benefactor en cuanto a habilidades se trataba, sus relaciones también tuvieron un giro "interesante".

Primero los aldeanos, después de decapitar al idiota boca floja se llamaron de un valor impropio claro que con unos cuantos AMBUS a cualquiera le entra el valor, el resultado 200 "personas" sin alma producto de Naruto que pudo calmar su hambre espiritual por un tiempo, desde ese día cualquier intento de asesinato terminaba igual: Una nueva tumba en konoha con un cuerpo sin alma y un Naruto sin hambre.

Después de revisar las buenas memorias de la cuarta espada descubrió al hombre que se ganó su respecto Aizen…. También se dio cuenta de la maquinaciones del tan afamado "Shinobi no Kami" en su persona, primero estaba su sello de emociones que lo hacía susceptible a cualquiera que le mostrara cariño el cual dejo de existir por el simple hecho de que como Ulquiorra ahora Naruto no sentía nada, después estaba su constante repudio y observación de su vida por parte de los clanes. El clan Inuzuka mantenía una guardia que tenía su olor y lo mantenía seguido a una distancia no menor de 2 metros, el clan Aburame mantenían insectos en su cuerpo que constantemente robaban de sus reservas de chacra, el clan Yamanaka lo desequilibraba emocionalmente así como mantenía su poca cantidad de retención de información, el clan Akimichi se cercioraba de que sus comidas con excepción del Ramen recibieran venenos y toxinas que le afectaran el cuerpo a corto y largo plazo, el clan Nara se encargaba de sabotearle los documentos para que o se mantuviera ignorante o tuviera la información errónea de algo, los clanes Hyuuga y Uchiha gracias a una orden del Sandaime tenían una orden de no acercarse a Naruto nunca.

Todo gracias a Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Pero se acabó después de su ultimo cumpleaños, gracias a que ahora vivía en el bosque de la muerte tiene poco contacto con la aldea y por ende con los clanes y el Hokage, como un arrancar no necesita de alimento físico no tenía la necesidad de comprar comida, excepto por el Ramen que comía cada vez que necesitaba felicitarse a sí mismo por un avance en su Zanjutsu espada, su ropa se volvió digna de cualquier arrancar, sus vínculos rotos por completo por aquellas personas a las cuales Naruto veía como seres insignificantes: Yugao, Anko y básicamente los humanos en sí, hablando de Yugao su vida no podía ser más…

Dolorosa.

Después del ataque de Naruto a los civiles en su cumpleaños descubrió que se mantuvo en coma tres meses, durante ese tiempo todo a su alrededor se fue al demonio, su novio de ese entonces Hayate Gekko la abandono alegando "no sabes la diferencia entre espada y funda", gracias a cierto peli gris con mascara de perro fue degrada a Chūnin sin posibilidad de subir de rango de nuevo, el Hokage después de una dulce amenaza accedió a contarle el origen de Naruto lo que la llevo a una depresión a tal nivel que considero la idea de suicidarse, que dejo de lado al pensar que podría reconciliarse con su Naruto.

Pobre ingenua.

En el 7 cumpleaños de Naruto se coló a su casa sin que él se diera cuenta, le preparo el desayuno con una sonrisa en el rostro, limpio el departamento, le preparo su regalo que era una Katana y libros de kenjutsu para principiantes, empezó a las 9:00 Am, las horas pasaron y pasaron y pasaron hasta ser las 10:00 Pm, ¿adónde iría Naruto?, él no tiene amigos por lo menos lo que ella sabía, ¿Dónde el Sandaime?, ¿entrenando?... ¡maldición se olvidó de las turbas contra Naruto!, con lágrimas en los ojos y pidiéndole u milagro a dios salió con un sushin hacia donde su Naruto-Kun sin darse cuenta del honorifico.

Corrió, corrió, corrió sin ni siquiera descansar.

Lo logro llego a donde pudo ver un tumulto de personas rodeando a un rubio con apariencia de 18 años, con cuernos blancos en la frente, ojos azules tan fríos y muertos como el hielo, así como con un brillo verdoso en ellos, de camisa blanca semi abierta mostrando su perfecto cuerpo, pantalones holgados y sandalias negras, el único pensamiento de toda fémina aun en cólera era "CALIENTE", este rubio mantenía su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su espada y la izquierda en su cara en señal de frustración.

- ¡Hoy morirás demonio!- grito unánime de los Shinobis del grupo que ante la sorprendida vista Yugao perdieron la cabeza en menos de un minuto soltando sangre de cuello para arriba siendo estos unos 20 en total, luego de eso Naruto pareció llevarse la mano al rostro en señal de ¿arrepentimiento?

- Que descuidado he sido…. **Debí comerme sus almas cuando aún estaban en sus cuerpos**- la sangre de todos se helo pero siempre alguien muy valiente o muy idiota se lanzó al ataque.

Resultado: Nadie con vida.

Los cuerpos regados a montón en el lugar dejaron a Yugao sin aliento más cuando el rubio se acercó a ella con una velocidad más que demoniaca y posiciono sus labios cerca de la oreja de la ex AMBU que se estremeció ante el contacto.

- Yo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a tratar de apuñalarme- y tan rápido vino tan rápido se fue, dejando a una muy roja e ¿excitada? Peli morada, que se desmorono en el árbol donde estaba.

De ahí en adelante, cada segundo que pasaba respirando lo paso en la casa de Naruto esperando su regreso, que jamás paso hasta que dos semanas después se mudó oficialmente a ese departamento esperando el improbable retorno del rubio que a pesar de tener 7 años ahora lucia como todo un hombre, algo que ella noto que a partir de ese momento empezó a tener pesadillas que la carcomían en la noche sobre como ella lo acuchillaba una y otra vez hasta morir, también uno recurrente que aunque la carcomía no era por el dolor sino por la decepción de ser solo un sueño.

En una hermosa casa en lo que parecía ser lo más alto de konoha, una mujer de hermosa figura cubierta por un vestido y un mantel preparaba la popular comida favorita del rubio, de un momento a otro unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura y subieron un poco sobre el suelo, la persona puso su cara en la oreja de Yugao para que sintiera su reparación profunda que tuvo como efecto un profundo sonrojo en la mujer.

- ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa de toda konoha?- la pregunta causa una risita en la peli morada que tomo un tono seductor.

- Bien aunque si su esposo la dejara cocinar tendría el Ramen para la familia en poco tiempo- Yugao se dio vuelta para atrapar en sus labios a los de un Naruto bastante mayor, el beso empezó tranquilo hasta pasar a uno intenso seguido con un sucio y de lengua, el rubio desvió sus manos desde la cintura hasta la vagina de Yugao la cual empezó a masajear lentamente mientras esta soltaba suspiros, antes de pasar a otras cosas...

- ¡PAPA!, ¡MAMA!, ¡PAPA!, ¡MAMA!- Dos niños, uno peli morado con el estilo de peinado de Minato y una niña con el cabello rubio salieron disparados para abrazar a los dos.

Yugao sonrió era la mejor vida que podía soñar, junto a sus hijos y al hombre que amaba, lástima que fuera eso… un sueño.

Siempre ese sueño, desde la ventana con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos pensaba que hacia el rubio con marcas en las mejillas, si estaría bien, si comería, si dormiría, si dormiría con alguien, en resumen: ¿Qué hacia Naruto-Kun?

* * *

(-)

En el bosque de la muerte más precisamente en lo más profundo donde solo un suicida estaría, el ahora inexpresivo Naruto mantenía un ritmo constante de sus katas de Zanjutsu arrancar, en esos dos años sí que le sucedieron cosas interesantes, aunque siempre se preguntaba si al final obtendría un corazón que perdió en varios sentidos de la palabra.

- Tengo que practicar más- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio solo para cerciorarse de que su tono y timbre de voz se hacían más graves.

**- Para mí ya estás bien Naruto-Kun- **hablo su inquilina que siendo sincero no sabía que hacia todavía ahí, cuando le dijo que podía abandonar su cuerpo sin que el gracias a su factor de sanación no muriera, ignorándola de nuevo se dispuso a seguir con el calentamiento hasta que un sonido le hizo devolver la vista hacia un árbol donde muy plácidamente descansaba un joven de cabello blanco con kimono blanco con detalles naranjas, eso descoloco a Naruto.

- Zzzzz…..zzzzzzzzz- Naruto se replanteo el nivel de estupidez humana, aunque notándolo mejor lo que sentía en él era Reiatsu no chacra como en los demás, bueno él también tenía un poco de eso, pero la verdad no importaba, solo se aproximó a él para arrebatarle el alma pero.

- ZZZZ… Kiri…. Guerra civil… Yagura…. Líneas de sangre…. Manjou- el joven no mayor de 25 años se acomodó en el árbol mientras Naruto se llevó la mano a la barbilla para después entrar a su mente.

* * *

(-)

Era lo más hermoso según Naruto, la arena, la luna menguante eterna en el cielo, el imponente castillo de las noches en el fondo, tardo un tiempo pero al final o logro, logro recrear a partir de sus recuerdos el hueco mundo, la verdad ese lugar lo relajaba, siempre era paz de no ser por…

- ¡Naruto!- el grito de la voz femenina le llamo la atención la buscaba a ella pero su orgullo no lo dejaba ir, así que era mejor que ella viniese a él, era de cabello color rojo fuego, ojos de pupila rasgada y color amarillento, con una figura de reloj de arena con pechos copa E, apenas contenido por un kimono rojo con zorros dorados en él y los bordes en blanco.

- Dime ¿tú tienes una hermana en kiri cierto?- pregunto directamente el rubio sin prestare mucha atención a la pelirroja.

- SI es la Isobu la más distraída de nosotras, ¿porque preguntas?-

- Por nada en específico, dime… ¿hay una guerra en Kiri?-

- SI, el novio de mi hermana empezó una exterminación de líneas de sangre por considerarlos monstruos- "monstruo" esa palabra resonó en la mente del rubio que recordando lo que le hicieron y pensando en el arrancar que dio su existencia por el… era justo que el peleara por algo así.

El rubio salió de su mente sin despedirse y con unos sonidos empezó su travesía a kiri.

**Continuara**…

* * *

Ok segundo capítulo, no sé qué tal ustedes díganme y yo continuo.


End file.
